


The Magic is in the Details

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Kenma and Yaku thought it was pathetic how quickly Kuroo started falling all over himself to make Sawamura laugh. They saw the starstruck expression on his face whenever the other captain walked by. They thought it was pathetic, but that didn't mean they weren't rooting for the idiot. Secretly Sugawara was, too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. Basic Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/gifts).



It wasn't magical when Tetsuro met Daichi. A match that was barely even a match. A practice match that Nekoma won because Karasuno was messy and new. Karasuno was a hatchling crow barely learning to fly. Tetsuro only noticed Daichi in an acknowledgment of another captain. He couldn't keep his attention on the dependable captain when the sun and moon were on the court blinding him. He was suddenly more conscious of what the atmosphere did to filter out the sun's light because it was hard to focus on anything when Hinata played. He saw it in the way Kenma watched him with bated breath and that love-struck look on his face. It was a slip in the fabric of time and space for Kenma to look at anyone with that look much less a little first-year who obviously only cared about volleyball. 

So forgive Tetsuro, but he didn't really notice Daichi at their first practice match. He was more focused on the fact that he would have thought that Kenma was in love with Hinata if he hadn't shifted into Taketora's seat on the way home and ended up taking turns playing his game. As much as they bickered Kenma always ended up there after every game with Fukunaga leaned over the seat to watch them both. Tetsuro was just glad that Kenma was finally making friends. Whether it be the littlest crow just starting to fly, Taketora who pointedly took the attention off Kenma to make sure he was comfortable, or Fukunaga who could sit there quietly with Kenma never asking for him to give anything just enjoying his presence. 

That all changed when the training camp in Tokyo happened. Karasuno couldn't keep up with them to save their life, but it still made his blood rush. He still gave his all not wanting to disrespect them by not playing to the best of their ability. He sat next to Daichi for only a few minutes. It couldn't have been long between matches, but it made him see the other captain in a completely different light.

"I swear those two have a volleyball for a helicase. It's so ingrained in their DNA."

Tetsuro would never admit to anyone that he was painfully aware that he was a nerd. His jokes had gotten glares from Kenma their entire life. Yaku was the only one who ever found them funny and his jokes were just as painfully bad. He wasn't funny. He never has been. He was a collection of bad science jokes and puns. When Sawamura Daichi made a  _ biology  _ joke out of nowhere Tetsuro thinks he fell in love on the spot. 

"Deoxyribonucleic acid replication beginning with a volleyball would explain it. Although by the looks they give each other they are unzipping more than their DNA." Tetsuro shot back wanting to know if it was a fluke or if Daichi would actually appreciate his science humor.

Daichi let out a laugh and Tetsuro is sure that he went through all the stages of grief at once. Not only did he like his biology humor but he looked unfairly hot when he laughed. Tetsuro could practically feel the look Kenma was giving him from his place beside Shoyo. He glanced over at Kenma and sure enough. He loved that expression on Kenma's face, but he hated when it was directed at him. He looked so disappointed in him. Here he was falling in love with his rival over a stupid science joke that literally no one else found funny. The pretty setter Sugawara looked ready to hit Daichi for the joke and here he was feeling his cheeks warm at the way Daichi laughed. 

"Game just ended." 

Daichi waved to him as they parted to go their separate ways for the match. Tetsuro was going to die. He was sure of it. No one was allowed to be that pretty and like his jokes. It wasn't fair. Tetsuro was weak. 

"Please get that look off your face. It's disgusting."

Kenma's voice shocked him back to reality. 

"Kenma did you hear him? How can anyone be that pretty and like my jokes? How am I supposed to survive that critical hit? I am weak. He just one-shotted me! I am a bacteria and he is a white blood cell. I am being erased from existence."

"I'm going to erase you from existence."

"Kenma!"

"I just watched you fall in love over a really bad science joke. I am not about to take pity on you."

"Says the one who is with the guy crying over Karasuno's manager."

"At least he has taste."

"I will never understand your relationship."

"You don't have to."

"Well, you are about to lose him if Yaku catches wind of whatever bromance he is starting with Karasuno's wing spiker."

"He probably deserves it."

Tetsuro couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of him. Kenma wasn't the jealous type and Taketora never actually strayed from Kenma's side. He never would. Taketora liked pretty people and would always fawn over them, but he would never actively pursue anyone. He always admired and then moved back to Kenma's side knowing who he really wanted. Tetsuro wasn't lying when he said he would never understand their relationship. Taketora pushed Kenma as far as he could and Kenma made sure that Taketora didn't overwork himself. Taketora was loud and extroverted but managed to take all the attention off Kenma which Kenma liked. Kenma was quiet and reserved, but he listened intently when Taketora talked, filing things away to use later to show he cared. He still remembered when Taketora almost cried when Kenma remembered his favorite candy a month after he brought it up and bought it for him. Kenma had a quiet sort of affection, but Taketora seemed to appreciate it just as loud as his personality. 

Tetsuro wanted something like that. He wanted someone who matched his personality well without being exactly like him. He wanted someone to learn how he showed love and match him with their own love in return. Maybe he was being too much of a romantic, but he wanted desperately for someone to accept him with all his bad jokes and weird interests. As much as he loved Kenma, he never quite understood his drive. He never understood the things that made his heart beat faster. He didn't blame him. He never understood Kenma's dedication to gaming. They were best friends, but they didn't have to understand each other to appreciate each other. 

"Oi! Sawamura! Can I have your number? I want to be able to keep up with how your team is progressing captain to captain." 

"Oh? Sure. Here."

Tetsuro was a terrible liar. He didn't know how Daichi hadn't seen right through his captainly mask and seen the dumb gay in his core. He cared about Karasuno meeting them at nationals. Of course, he did. The battle of the garbage dump had to happen, but he cared more about learning more about Daichi as a person. What kind of person was he? What was his favorite subject? What did he plan to do after high school? He wanted to ask it all. 

So he did. He started texting Daichi randomly whenever something popped into his head. What surprised him the most was that Daichi texted back. And he was a  _ nerd.  _ It wasn't just science. Daichi sent him history jokes and math jokes and any joke in between. Tetsuro couldn't think of the last time he had laughed so hard as when Daichi said that he sometimes thinks that some of his teammates never made it to the Krebs Cycle. Tetsuro had lost it at the thought of the less school inclined kids being anaerobic organisms. Daichi talked about his teammates like a proud father and Tetsuro found himself doing the same. Lev was coming along so well and Inuoka was still a shining star on blocks after being able to pin down Shoyo. He enjoyed their conversations that never seemed to end. They would stop to do whatever they needed to and then pick up where they left off. It was comfortable. It was nice. Tetsuro was weak to it. Tetsuro was weak to Daichi. 

"Sawamura! You're out of your country bumpkin town."

"Kuroo as charming as ever. And here I thought that you had finally grown a brain in our time apart."

"Ouch, Sawamura. Do you want some menthol with that capsaicin?"

Tetsuro was so weak. Daichi's laugh still made his heart flutter. Sugawara visibly winced, but the joke was worth it with the way Daichi's head tilted back and his laugh made Tetsuro's stomach do backflips. It was unfair how pretty Daichi looked when he laughed. 

"Is that the-?"

"That sounds familiar."

The flustered look on Daichi's face made his heart stutter in his chest. He wanted so bad to know what went on in his head. He was usually so good at reading people. He had to be to be efficient in blocking, but Daichi was a mystery off the court. Tetsuro needed to know more. He craved to learn the in’s and out’s of Daichi’s thoughts. He craved to learn his bad habits and weird quirks. He craved to learn what made Daichi tick.

“It’s getting embarrassing to see you drool over him.”

“Yaku, you are aware that you have the worst taste of all of us right?”

“At least I am not pathetic about it!”

“You just panicked when he complimented you on the court yesterday. You are 100% pathetic."

Yaku kicked out his leg not really aiming for Tetsuro. Tetsuro still had to jump away to avoid it as he cackled. He would never let him live down his crush on the gangly first year with who he bickered constantly. Tetsuro enjoyed watching it play out. He and Yaku used to bicker over the girls they liked and now look at them both pathetically pining over men. Tetsuro never expected to get along with Yaku quite this much.


	2. Laws of Attraction

Despite having Daichi so close Tetsuro was unfortunately not able to spend much time with the other captain. They both were working hard with their teams, but when lunch came around Tetsuro couldn't resist plopping himself down in the seat next to Daichi. He completely ignored the look he was getting from Kenma who had slipped to sit next to Shoyo. 

"How's it going?"

"We're all working on our own things right now, so of course it's all a little messy."

"You take it gracefully."

Daichi made a face at Tetsuro.

"Makes you sound like a grandpa."

"Daichi, you have no room to talk."

"Hello, Sugawara."

"It's Suga, Kuroo."

"Yes, sir."

"Why am I the scary third year?"

Tetsuro glanced over to Asahi making Suga snicker. Daichi did that laugh where he tilted his head back and dealt a critical hit to Tetsuro's composure. Tetsuro watched the way his nose scrunched up and he wondered how often he made Daichi laugh like that with his texts. He wondered if he could get Suga to send him every time he did it. 

“He looks like his amygdala is always in flight mode.”

Daichi snorted leaning partially into Tetsuro. Tetsuro was sure that he was ascending to a higher plane of existence with the feeling of how warm Daichi felt against him. He wanted to be able to wrap an arm around him and feel the warmth against him for more than just a fleeting second. 

Suga was looking at him with a sly look and Tetsuro was almost sure that his face gave him away every time Daichi even looked in his direction. He wondered if Daichi knew and was just trying to let him down easy. Daichi was kind enough to do something like that. 

"Are you getting ready for your match against Seijoh? We want that rematch."

Tetsuro needed to get the conversation on to something safer. He needed to get the conversation on something that didn't make his heart race and his cheeks flushed. He needed to try and swallow down the crush he had on Daichi. 

"We are determined to win this time."

"Is Seijoh ready for you crows? You have changed a lot since their last match with you."

"I wouldn't know. Suga, has Oikawa said anything?"

Suddenly Suga froze his spoon just centimeters from his mouth. Tetsuro felt the creep of fear down his own spine and the annoyed look on the setter’s face. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of that glare. Daichi was looking at Tetsuro and seemed to be going through the stages of grief. 

"Why would Suga know?"

"Yeah,  _ Daichi,  _ why would I know?"

"I have no idea. I said nothing."

Tetsuro couldn't hold it in anymore. He cackled at the fear on Daichi's face. Daichi elbowed him playfully with a hiss of ‘traitor’. Asahi, who had been the one to actually ask why Suga would know about Oikawa, looked confused between the two of them. 

"Suga… have you been talking to  _ Oikawa _ ?" 

"Shut up! Daichi wasn't even supposed to know."

Asahi was looking at Suga with a small smile on his face. Daichi leaned close to Tetsuro, his breath hot against Tetsuro's ear as he whispered. 

"Oikawa has a thing for Suga and Suga has been texting him nonstop."

"Hey, don't go whispering about me! There's nothing going on!" 

"Of course, Suga."

"There isn't!"

"Of course, Suga."

"I hate all of you."

Tetsuro wondered when he had been accepted into this tight-knit group. Daichi still hadn't taken his hand off Tetsuro's arm and he felt like he was going to explode at the contact. He wondered when he had gotten this pathetic. Yaku would never let him live it down if he heard half the things going through Tetsuro's mind. Kenma would give him that one expression he usually reserved for when Tora did something cheesy. Oh, no he was already getting that look from Kenma. 

"Isn't he the pretty setter that is like Kageyama's rival? Kenma said something that Shoyo told him."

"That is not at all what is happening, but it's not our place to say. But yeah he is the pretty one."

"You think he is pretty?"

"Daichi I have way too much dirt on you for you to start with me."

Asahi laughed happily at Suga's murderous expression. The three third years were very obviously close and Tetsuro was enjoying being around them. He adored Daichi's personality, but he was starting to enjoy Suga's sly humor that reminded him of Yaku. Asahi was a bit harder to get to know with his meek personality, but he was funny when it came down to it. Tetsuro leaned closer to Suga, a playful smirk crossing his lips. 

"You don't have any dirt on me, yet. Do you think he is pretty?"

"He is objectively pretty. There's nothing going on, and you shouldn't be so sure." Suga said, glancing over at Daichi. Tetsuro immediately put his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to start a war with Suga when he had already been giving him sly looks about how he acted with Daichi. 

"Well, as much fun as this was. We need to get going. See you later." He waved off the other third years grabbing Kenma before he left. Kenma was pouting at being pulled back to practice even if Tetsuro knew that he didn't really mind. Kenma immediately was tucked behind Tora pressing a kiss to his jaw the second they were back with the rest of the team. Tanaka who had obviously not asked the right questions was watching them wide-eyed. 

Tetsuro chuckled, leading them both along smiling at the way Tanaka was watching Kenma's hand in Tora's. Tora didn't like to bring attention to Kenma knowing that it made him uncomfortable. It often led to people not realizing they were together until Kenma shifted into his side pressing his hand into Tora's staking his claim of the wing spiker. It always shocked Tora so much and Tetsuro loved to watch it. 

"He's watching you." 

"I'm sorry, Kenma."

"It's fine. I don't mind people knowing about us."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I know."

Tetsuro smiled as he led them back to the rest of the team. He liked watching Tora learn to love Kenma and Kenma learn to meet Tora halfway. Tetsuro felt like he would be the most crushed out of all of them if they broke up. He lived vicariously through Kenma's love life. It sounded sad when he put it like that, but he didn't want to date someone for the sake of dating someone. He wanted someone who would care about him the way Tora and Kenma cared about each other.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

He didn't get time to hang out with Daichi until they stopped to eat watermelon with the other teams. He apologized for what he said to Tsukishima, but he lingered long enough to soak up Daichi's presence. He watched as Daichi talked about his teammates leaning back in Suga's lap. Tetsuro wasn't jealous enough of a person to mind, but he had to admit he imagined what it would be like to feel Daichi's strong back pressed against his chest. 

"It looks like Tora has joined your second-year duo."

Daichi sat up looking at Tanaka and Tora who were listening to Noya as if he was the master. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Does he actually have any interest in Kiyoko?"

"Oh no! He is already in a relationship."

"Noya isn't either. He has a thing for gentle giants."

"Daichi! He doesn't."

"Shut up Asahi you don't get an input when you don't acknowledge the truth."

Asahi whined and hid his face turning beet red at Daichi's words. Tetsuro chuckled. They were close friends and you could see it. Asahi leaned into Suga as he whined about the attention with Daichi looking up at him, his smile playful and soft.

"Do you think that he has any chance with her?"

Daichi looked back at Tetsuro with a wry smile. He shifted off Suga to lean into Tetsuro's space, his breath tickling along Tetsuro's neck. 

"He's about the only one who does. She is shy. I am sure that you have seen that. She talks to us no problem, but she has issues talking to even the underclassmen. Yachi is helping her open up a bit more, but she finds Tanaka charming. He is actually quite sweet with her. I think he gets carried away with Noya, but when it is just them he is much sweeter with his affections for her. He offers to hold her bags, opens doors for her, and just showers her with praise."

Tetsuro wondered if there was something wrong about losing himself to Daichi's voice as he talked about someone else's relationship. Tetsuro couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Daichi smiled as he talked. He was vaguely aware of Suga making faces at Asahi from behind Daichi, but he was too lost to care.

"Tora is kind of the same. As much as he is having fun he only really has eyes for Kenma. I couldn't explain their relationship if I tried. They fought like cats and dogs their first year, but they suddenly shifted gears and learned to understand each other. Now Tora is pointedly loud to keep unwanted attention off Kenma and Kenma likes to curl up in his lap after games."

Daichi smiled as Tetsuro talked and Tetsuro wondered if it was written all over his face how fond he was of both second years. It had definitely been written all over Daichi's as he talked about Tanaka and Kiyoko. They were both captains. He knew that Daichi understood the feeling of watching the underclassmen grow over the years. 

"You two are disgusting."

Tetsuro pulled back with a flush at Suga's teasing words. He smiled at Daichi's apologetic look. Daichi leaned back into Suga's lap soaking in the warmth. Tetsuro chatted easily with them until it was time to go back to practice. 

The next time they met up they were blissfully alone sitting on the steps of the gym after locking up. Tetsuro felt his heart pound in his ears at the privacy. It was something they never had before. He never had to worry about what to do because there was always a crowd of people to dictate the conversation before. Now he was here sitting far too close to Daichi feeding off the warmth. Their shoulders brushed together and their thighs bumped against each other. 

"Suga thinks we are being pathetic."

"Kenma said he wants to slam our heads together."

Daichi laughed softly and Tetsuro knew he would never forget the look on Daichi's face before he leaned the short distance between them to capture his lips in a frankly awful kiss. They both laughed as their noses bumped and Tetsuro nearly knocked their heads together as he overcorrected. Daichi reached out to hold Tetsuro's head with both hands slotting their lips together a little more gracefully when they weren't both trying to overcorrect.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Tetsuro didn't know how they managed to communicate their thoughts so effectively with that one shared word, but he knew Daichi understood him. He knew that he didn't have to worry about the fact that they were both pretty bad at this. It didn't matter. Daichi was the one who laughed at his awful science jokes. They both laughed at their awful attempt at kissing. Tetsuro moved to tangle one hand in Daichi's short hair to try and figure out if the third time was the charm. This time was comfortable. It wasn't lustful or desperate. It was a soft press of their lips that communicated that they weren't alone in this. They weren't alone in the looks they had been giving each other. They weren't alone in the longing.

"I really like you, Sawamura."

"I like you too if that wasn't obvious." 

They both laughed softly and just sat there together for a bit longer Daichi's strong steady hands twisting in Tetsuro's enjoying the closeness. They shared one last kiss before they had to part to go to their separate teams again. Tetsuro felt like he was on cloud nine as he walked back to the room they were staying in. He dropped down beside Kenma who was laid out on Tora's chest playing his game silently. 

"We kissed."

Kenma looked up from his game pausing it and dropping it to his chest. Despite what it may look like from the outside, Kenma did really care about Tetsuro in his own way. Tetsuro knew that every time he paused his game like that for him. 

"Was it awful?"

"The first couple of times."

"So it happened more than once?"

"Why don't we ever sneak off to kiss?"

"Because we live close by, Kuroo only gets this chance."

Tora pouted softly at Kenma who effectively shut down his idea to sneak off and make out. Kenma really didn't want the attention if they were caught. He nuzzled up to Tora's chest, pressing a kiss to his jaw which seemed to chase away all pouting from Tora.

"I think his head grew three sizes."

"We aren't talking about him. Are you two like a thing now?"

"I think so. He said he really liked me and that it was obvious."

"At least he didn't start with wanting to marry you."

"I got overwhelmed!"

Kenma's lips curled into a soft barely-there smile as Tora squawked in his defense. Tetsuro couldn't help but laugh at their antics as he changed into his sleep clothes. He was still on cloud nine. Daichi liked him. Daichi liked  _ him.  _ Despite all the people who knew Daichi better, Daichi had chosen to kiss him. 

"Congrats, Kuroo."

"Thanks, Kenma."

Kuroo pulled out his phone as he laid down, unable to stop himself from typing out a text to Daichi. He scrolled up to read through some of their old texts he saw the text pop up before his phone even had the chance to go off. 

_ Suga said that we suck at kissing. Apparently, they were eavesdropping. _

_ Tell him that at least we are kissing. Has he kissed the pretty setter yet? _

_ If he kills you I will be sad ): _

_ If he kills me then at least I got to kiss the hottest captain. _

_ Kuroo! _

_ :3 _

_ Kenma just started teasing Tora through me. I think Yaku will be the one to be obnoxious about it when he finds out. _

_ I sometimes regret befriending Suga. Asahi is so supportive, but Suga is just an ass. _

_ But you love him. _

_ Unfortunately. _

_ It feels weird to text you knowing you are only a few rooms over. _

_ Yeah _

_ How are the kids? _

_ Stop referring to my team as our kids. _

_ I'm not, both of our teams are our kids _

_ I ought to leave you on read _

_ I'll ask again how are the kids? _

_ Tsukishima is doing well. Thank you for whatever you and Bokuto said to him. _

_ My pleasure. I want your team to be at their best when we stomp you into the ground. _

_ You are going to look real stupid when our team wipes the court with yours. _

_ Will you kiss it better? _

_ I'll kiss your ass after we finish kicking it. _

_ Sounds like a dream _

_ You're insufferable _

_ You like it _

_ Unfortunately, I do. _

Tetsuro plugged in his phone and curled into his pillow to hide the stupid smile on his face. Daichi made him stupidly happy. The rest of the week both Daichi and Tetsuro played just like normal only sharing soft hesitant kisses whenever they got a moment alone. Tetsuro wondered if he would ever get used to how it felt to kiss Daichi. It was overwhelming. Even as they messed it up it still made Tetsuro giddy. 

"Last day."

"Yeah."

They shouldn't be here. They should both be in their separate rooms sleeping. They were leaving tomorrow, but that didn't mean that they didn't have to wake up early tomorrow. It was late. They both shouldn't be here, but neither of them could tear themselves away knowing that soon they would be too far away from each other. 

"Kuroo, I really like you."

"I like you too, Sawamura."

"I know we are far. School and stuff will get in the way."

"I only wanna kiss you. I don't know what that means or if that is what you want, but I don't want anyone else. I like what we have. I like texting you and kissing you and…"

Daichi was smiling up at him and Tetsuro was lost. They didn't have to put a label on what this was. It was simple. They liked each other and no one else. They were too far to go on dates, but this was enough. This was enough for now. Daichi pulled Tetsuro down for a kiss. It wasn't like their other kisses. He held onto the front of Tetsuro's shirt and kissed him in a way that made his head spin and his knees weak. It made heat coil low in his stomach. 

"You wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid."

Tetsuro never got tired of Daichi's humor. Daichi was the one person who could match him taunt for tease and joke for pun. Daichi never once hesitated in his relentless teasing and Tetsuro soaked every bit of it up desperately. Tetsuro grabbed Daichi's hair and tugged him into another hot kiss, not letting Daichi win this one. If he was going to be stupidly breathless over one kiss then so was Daichi. What he hadn't accounted for was the soft moan that escaped Daichi's lips. They both jumped back away from each other with a bright flush on their cheeks. It was too much, too far, too close, and too soon. They would get there, but not right here pressed far too close at a training camp. 

"Keep texting me."

"I will."

And when they parted they were both smiling promising themselves that they would meet on the court at nationals. This was too right for them to waste the opportunity. They got to face each other in an official match if they could just get there. If they could fly high enough they could play each other in an official match and neither of them wanted to give up that opportunity. 


	4. Phone Calls between Idiots

The next day they lingered longer than they should before parting ways. They watched their teams say their tearful goodbyes but the determination had etched into their bones. 

"You're not going to cry are you?"

"Shut up, Yaku! I am not going to cry."

They were on the bus home and Kenma had already slipped into Tora's lap hiding inside his jacket as he slept. Fukunaga was talking lowly to Tora who was too antsy to sleep. Lev sprawled across his seat, his face pillowed on Yaku's jacket. Tetsuro had no idea how he got a hold of it, but Yaku didn't seem to be complaining. 

"So, are you like a thing now?"

"Yeah, yeah we are a thing."

"Gross. I thought you would be less pathetic."

"Yaku he is literally sleeping on your jacket."

Yaku flushed facing away from Tetsuro's playful gaze.

"He needed a pillow."

"Mhmm."

"Shut up, Kuroo."

"And besides, how can I be the pathetic one when at least Daichi knows I like him."

"Oh is it Daichi now?"

"Shut up! Sawamura."

"No, you said Daichi! You two are getting really friendly. Does he call you by your first name?"

"No. He doesn't and I don't call him by his."

His phone went off in his pocket and he thanked the gods for an interruption. Yaku would hound him for hours if he didn't distract him early. 

_ Suga is a nightmare. I might call Oikawa myself to try and distract him. _

Attached was a video of Suga fluttering his eyes at Daichi babbling loudly about how sweet he and Tetsuro were. Tetsuro couldn't mask the flush that bloomed on his cheeks. 

_ Maybe I'll show up at your tournament and we can lock them in a closet together. _

_ Fantastic idea. Can we do Tsukishima and Yamaguchi while we are at it?" _

_ Yaku and Lev? _

_ Asahi and Noya? _

_ I would suggest the dynamic duo, but I don't actually know how they feel about each other.  _

_ They are something, but I don't know if it's romantic. _

_ Your kids are a handful. _

_ Your kids are too. _

_ Mine are little demons. Your kids need relationship counseling. _

_ Stop bullying my kids. It's not their fault that none of them emote in a normal way. _

_ Tsukishima has a degradation kink. _

_ KUROO! _

_ He does! You should have seen his star-struck expression when Yamaguchi yelled at him. He either has a degradation kink or just likes to be thrown around.  _

_ I hate you. Suga is now trying to argue your point. I don't know why I surround myself with you monsters. _

_ Don't get mad at me because I am right! It's not like your other kids are any more normal. Shoyo and Kageyama have a volleyball as a helicase and their brain cell is shared and they only have thoughts when one of them scores a point with that brain cell.  _

_ If they only have one brain cell up there how are they keeping the volley going so long? _

_ Sheer determination. _

Their conversations just got longer after that. Both of them had school to focus on, but it was comfortable for them to just shoot questions about class back and forth if they didn't quite get something. Both of them had different strengths. It was late when Tetsuro accidentally pushed the call button instead of just clicking Daichi's name.

"Tetsuro?"

Daichi sounded sleepy on the other end, his voice lower than usual. Tetsuro short-circuited at the thought of Daichi in his sleep pants laid out on his bed warm from sleep. He wondered how he would feel pressed against him like this. 

"Sorry, I meant to text you."

"You're fine. I was just thinking about you."

Tetsuro flushed hiding his face even if there was no one in his room. Daichi was thinking about  _ him  _ with his voice low in the middle of the night. 

"I was going to say if you were made up of arsenic and sulfur because you have a nice AsS."

Daichi laughed happily on the other end. It warmed Tetsuro to know that he still enjoyed his shitty science jokes. 

"Been thinking of my ass, Kuroo."

"You know it, Sawamura. How could I not? You have got thighs that make a guy wanna forget to breathe."

Tetsuro really didn't know where this confidence was coming from. Daichi was chuckling on the other end of the phone and Tetsuro knew that he was okay, but embarrassment still burned on his face as he talked. 

"Does your hair get messier?"

"Huh?"

"Because I am sure that I can try with my fingers in it."

Tetsuro felt that comment go straight down to his cock. He let out a soft choked sound at the rush of arousal. He wanted nothing more than for Daichi to tangle his fingers through his hair. 

"You can put your fingers in my hair as I worship your thighs."

"Tetsu, I would love to."

The tone changed instantly. Suddenly the need was twice as prominent between the pair. Tetsuro needed to shift himself in his pants imagining Daichi splayed out on his bed letting him do whatever he wanted to him. 

"I want to put my mouth all over you."

He heard Daichi's breath hitch over the phone. He held his breath until Daichi spoke again wondering if he had pushed too far. They had been whatever they were for two months now. The too fast feeling had faded when they started to learn more about each other. 

"I want my hands all over you. Tetsu, you have no idea how much I want my hands all over you."

"Daichi…"

"Also, please never go back to saying anything else. I love how you say my name."

Tetsuro flushed. Daichi had started calling him Tetsuro only a couple of weeks before and it had made Tetsuro weak. He had wanted to hear it in Daichi's voice, but he had resigned himself to wait until they met again in nationals. Tetsuro had never gotten the confidence to call Daichi his given name to his face. 

"You like it? I about combusted when you called me Tetsu the first time."

"I did it on accident the first time if I am honest."

"I get it. I have called you Daichi to Yaku already on accident."

"Is it wrong to miss you?"

"If it is then we are both wrong. I miss you, too."

"Would anyone really blame us if we snuck off before nationals for a quick kiss?"

"I am sure everyone would, but… do you have a free weekend anytime soon? I could make the trip and see you."

"You would come all that way to see me?"

"If I could, yeah."

"I'd like that. I could also make the trip and you can show me all of your usual spots."

"Daichi I really think you overestimate me. My best friend is Kenma. I spend most of my time indoors."

Daichi laughed softly. Tetsuro couldn't help but smile. He felt closer to Daichi like this. He hadn't imagined that calling would feel so much more intimate. Hearing Daichi's voice after so long apart made something just click back into place in his chest. 

"We need to do this more often."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I like hearing your voice."

"Sap."

"Oi! Watch yourself, Sawamura. You just admitted to missing me."

"Maybe I am a sap too."

"Suga would say so."

"He needs to stop taking your side."

"Yaku takes your side. It's only fair."

"But Suga is  _ my  _ setter."

"I don't know. By the sound of it, he is Oikawa's setter."

"Don't remind me. I had the displeasure of seeing part of their texting conversation the other day. He is in a group chat with Oikawa and his ace Iwaizumi. I have no idea how that relationship works."

"Maybe he is seeing both of them."

"I don't want to think about it. His relationship is his relationship. I have enough on my hands with the first years and Noya."

"What are the first years doing?"

"Your kid! I am giving up rights to Tsukishima. He is now yours. Little brat."

"You only say that because you can't laugh at his antics."

"His antics aren't the problem. I think the kid just realized he is in love with Yamaguchi."

"If Yamaguchi would just yell at him again then this would all be solved."

"Please stop talking about my kid having a kink."

"I thought he was my kid now."

"You're the worst."

"And the dynamic duo?"

"Fuck I don't even know. I don't think they know what they feel for each other, but if another team flirts with Hinata I am going to lose it."

"He's a cute kid."

"He's a little monster."

"And what is your Libero doing to poor Asahi."

Daichi whined into the phone, making Tetsuro laugh. Tetsuro liked Asahi. The gentle ace had grown on him from talking to Daichi. 

"Other than absolutely ruining him at practice?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has made it his mission to get Asahi to pursue him."

"And?"

"By turning Asahi into a blushing mess!"

Tetsuro laughed at the imagery of socially anxious Asahi being flirted with by the loud confident Nishinoya. 

"I am sure he's not that bad. It might just be like that because he is in public."

"I am sure it is. He is very aware of the fact he looks like an adult and Noya gets mistaken for a grade-schooler."

"See, I am sure that it will settle down soon enough."

"Why do you always let me rant so long about my kids?"

"I like listening to you talk. I don't really care what it is. I like hearing about your life."

"Sap."

"Oi! I was being nice you little demon."

"Don't call me little!"

"I mean compared to me and Bokuto."

"Bokuto doesn't count!"

"Fair."

"It's getting late."

"It was late when I called. Now it is getting early."

"Either way we should go to sleep."

"Can we do this again?"

"Yeah, maybe earlier."

"Of course. I don't want this to interfere with our school."

"Goodnight, Tetsu."

"Night, Daichi."


	5. Brocode and Fumbling Affection

The next few days they called for at least a half-hour every night. Tetsuro got used to them chatting about anything and everything they could. Then out of nowhere, the stars aligned just right where they both had time. Tetsuro took the trip down to spend time with Daichi.

Daichi smiled brightly when he saw Tetsuro and Tetsuro couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face. They both hesitated a foot away from each other not quite sure how to greet each other. Suddenly Daichi yanked Tetsuro down for a soft quick kiss. 

"Hey."

"Hello to you too."

Daichi tangled their fingers together as they walked. Tetsuro wondered what it would be like if they lived closer together. If they could go on dates like a normal couple. Tetsuro wouldn't trade Daichi for it, but he wished it was possible to see more of him. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. The phone really isn't the same."

"I can't kiss you over the phone."

"Is that all you want from me, Sawamura? I'm hurt."

Daichi laughed at the playfully hurt look that Tetsuro pulled pulling him down for another kiss. 

"You've uncovered my horrible plan. I brought you here just to seduce you."

"I am not complaining."

"What happened to you being the nice one?"

"How can I be nice when you've got thighs like that?"

"You're terrible."

Tetsuro pulled Daichi into another kiss, unable to keep away from him now that they finally had some time together. Daichi was softer out of his practice clothes. He was just in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but it made all the difference. Daichi slowly led Tetsuro to his house introducing him to his parents and his little army of siblings. Tetsuro had to say they were the cutest kids he had ever seen in his life. By the time they finally escaped to Daichi's bedroom Tetsuro had little bows stuck into his hair and a warmth in his chest.

"Daichi, your family is amazing."

"Yeah?"

Tetsuro shifted to kiss Daichi slowly. It was just him and his sister growing up. He had always wanted a big family and back then someone to understand him. Kenma had become his little brother in that time. Seeing Daichi's family so full of life and noise had felt so right to Tetsuro. 

"If I knew you meeting my sibling would get you like this I would have introduced you sooner."

"I always wanted a big family."

"It's just you and your sister right?"

"Yeah, and she was much too old and 'cool' to spend time with me as a kid."

"I also want a big family."

Daichi looked hesitant as he admitted that. It was far too early in their relationship to talk about this, but Tetsuro understood what he meant. This was important. 

Tetsuro slipped into Daichi's lap kissing him deeply, his finger tightening in his hair as he tried to chase the feeling of  _ perfection _ that Daichi left him with. Daichi's hands moved down to Tetsuro's hips caressing them and holding him close. 

"We have to stop before the gremlins come barging in."

Tetsuro could help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest at Daichi's words. He slipped off Daichi's lap with a lingering kiss. Talks of their dreams weren't rare between them. Tetsuro knew he wanted to stay in sports, but not to the extent of playing. Daichi knew he wanted to leave sports behind and make a difference somehow. They had discussed this late into the night on the phone. This was the first time they brought up kids but it settled something between them. They didn't have to worry about the other person not wanting the same things later on if they stayed together. 

Tetsuro stayed the night pressing into Daichi's chest as they slept, enjoying the feeling of getting to linger in his warmth. When he had to leave neither of them wanted to let go until they had to. Tetsuro pulled his phone out the second he was on the train to receive a text from Daichi telling him that his little siblings already missed him. It made his heart clench. He missed the noise of Daichi's house already. 

Tetsuro didn't get another chance to make the trip until he came to support Daichi at his match against Seijoh. Tetsuro felt weird in the arena, but Kenma was dutifully at his side tucked into Tora who had of course yanked Fukanaga. Yaku had tagged along simply to watch Nishinoya play which meant he had Lev there. Tetsuro wondered just how he got saddled babysitting the entire team an hour from home at a match they weren't supposed to be at. 

He couldn't resist coming. Not after he heard what happened to Daichi. His heart had skipped a beat when Suga had texted him what happened while Daichi was doing his captain duties. He had waited until Daichi had texted to let him know he was okay before he called him babbling worriedly. Daichi's laugh made his shoulders relax. 

"I'm okay, Tetsu. I'm okay."

"You could have gotten a concussion! I am allowed to worry."

"I know you are, babe."

"No, don't you babe me because I am worried."

"Tetsu, I promise I would tell you if I wasn't fine."

"You promise? You won't try to hide it and be all captainly?"

"No, I will properly whine and moan about all my aches and pains and have you spoil me rotten."

"Good."

They had talked for hours until Tetsuro forced Daichi to get into bed and go to sleep. Tetsuro had immediately then gone to his mom to explain why he  _ needed _ to go to this match in Sendai. She had been surprisingly understanding when she saw how worried Tetsuro was. He had expected to have to fight harder to go, but then it ended up with nearly the entire team there. 

"Aren't you the Nekoma team? What are you doing here? Scouting out your opponents?"

Tetsuro had really not thought this through.

"No! No! We are the Nekoma team, but we aren't scouting or anything. I'm Daichi's boyfriend." 

Tanaka's sister was so much scarier when she had a fist full of your shirt and was looking at you like she was calculating your worth.

"I- I was worried after what happened." 

Saeko relaxed at hearing Tetsuro's explanation, her gaze softening. 

"You were the one he wouldn't get off the phone with that night that was babbling like a concerned parent."

"That would be me."

They were left alone to watch the match after that. Tetsuro's heart pounded as he watched Daichi. He was still worried about the very obvious bruise on Daichi's face. When the game finally ended Tetsuro couldn't help but wait for Daichi.

"Tetsu? Have you been here the whole time?" 

"I had to see you."

"I told you I was fine."

"Tell that to the shiner on your face."

Daichi looked up at Tetsuro fondly as he fussed. Suddenly Tetsuro caught sight of the pretty setter that Suga had been talking to. Daichi caught on to what Tetsuro had planned almost immediately. 

"Behave."

"I am just going to say hi."

"Tetsu!"

Tetsuro moved away with a wink and wrapped his arm around Suga's shoulders.

"How is the prettiest setter I know?"

"Isn't that Akaashi?"

"I am, brocode, not allowed to call Akaashi pretty."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to say hi. It's been so long."

Suga glanced over at Seijoh and Tetsuro knew that he had gotten his prize.

"So that's your pretty setter, huh? He doesn't look pleased."

"Kuroo, I will kick your ass."

"I am not doing anything!"

Tetsuro kept his arm slung over Suga's shoulder, his head close as he whispered lowly to him. Daichi sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Tetsu, he is going to-."

Before Daichi could properly warn him Tetsuro got kicked straight in the back by the setter. 

"Suga! How cruel!"

Daichi shook his head, wrapping an arm around Tetsuro's waist rubbing his back softly. 

"I warned you not to pick on him."

"Mr. Refreshing."

"Oikawa, that was a good game."

"Congratulations."

"Oh, Uhm, this is Daichi's boyfriend Kuroo. He is the captain from Nekoma."

"Mhmm."

"And you are the pretty setter that Suga has been talking about."

"You think I'm pretty?'

"Can't answer that. Brocode."

"But you can call my best friend pretty right in front of me."

"Suga is objectively pretty, Daichi."

"Idiot."

"Your idiot."

"Yeah, my idiot."

Oikawa seemed to relax as he watched the two captains flirt shamelessly. He turned back to Suga and they talked lowly. Iwaizumi jogged over to talk to them as well. 

"You brought the entire team?"

"I brought Kenma. The others invited themselves."

"I am glad you came. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I went to my mom with a PowerPoint ready to debate her on why I should be able to come."

"You didn't have to."

"I didn't. She said yes the moment she realized you had gotten hurt."

"I'm fine. It only hurts when I touch it."

Tetsuro leaned down to press a soft kiss to Daichi's cheek right above the bruise. Daichi smiled and wrapped an arm around Tetsuro's waist. 

"How long are you staying? We need to head back to the gym to prepare for Shiratorizawa tomorrow."

"I wanted to see you play tomorrow, but I have to get the kids home."

"Yaku can get the kids home if you want to stay the night."

"Are you volunteering my libero so that you can take me home? How shameless."

"Tetsu, they aren't five. Do you want to stay the night or not?"

"Yeah, let me call my mom and run it past her."

"I'll run it past mine as well."

Things slotted into place surprisingly easily. Daichi went to the gym to go over strategy and Tetsuro ended up spending time with Daichi's family playing with the little gremlins. It was just after they got put to bed when he was brought aside by Daichi's mother. 

"You came all this way because you heard about his face?"

"I had to check on him."

"You're good with the kids."

"Surprisingly, I have no experience with younger siblings. I am the youngest."

"I never would have guessed."

Daichi's mom looked a lot like Daichi when she teased Tetsuro pulling a little hair clip out of his hair. Tetsuro laughed trying to find if he had lost any more in his bed head. Daichi's little sisters loved that he let them dress him up in bows and tiaras. Daichi's mom was a nurse and was honestly one of the coolest women that Tetsuro had ever met. 

"It's a bit louder here than you are used to then."

"Oh, much, but I love it."

"Do you plan on having any kids?"

"Hopefully! I have always wanted a big family."

Daichi's mom smiled to herself as she refilled Tetsuro's cup. Tetsuro had expected an interrogation, but he was glad that she at least pretended that she wasn't picking him apart to gauge his worth. 

"I am glad you can go support him. I wish I could."

"I'll cheer loud enough for both of us."

Daichi's mom smiled softly at Tetsuro. She said goodnight and slipped off to her room while Tetsuro waited up for Daichi. When he got the text that Daichi was on his way home he reheated dinner for him. 

"Are you auditioning for the role of house husband?"

"If I was I would make you sleep on the couch for that remark."

Daichi moved to press a soft kiss to Tetsuro's cheek as he sat down at the table next to him.

"You would make me sleep on the couch?"

"No."

Daichi smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Tetsuro's cheek.

"Did you get interrogated?"

"A little, but it was gentle. My mom will be a lot less nice about it."

"She thinks she is sneaky."

Daichi finished eating and washed up, leading Tetsuro up to his room where they both stripped down to sleep. Daichi curled up laying his head on Tetsuro's chest. Tetsuro knew they would wake up with Daichi splayed across his back, but this was nice for the time being. Daichi's fingers traced over Tetsuro's chest gently before he moved to pull Tetsuro into a deep kiss. The kiss slowly got heated as Tetsuro's hands moved down to Daichi's hips, slotting them together in a slow grind.

"You have a match tomorrow. We shouldn't."

"I know." 

Daichi whispered into Tetsuro's skin, his fingers dragging down his chest. Tetsuro wasn't strong enough to deny him. Not with the distance between them. Not with how hard it was for them to usually get together. Tetsuro kissed along Daichi's neck, nipping and biting at his skin. Daichi let out a quiet moan, both of them aware of the people just on the other side of the wall. Daichi shifted one hand down until he could tug lightly at Tetsuro's briefs. 

"Can I?"

"Y-yeah."

Daichi pushed down Tetsuro's briefs, his cheeks flushed bright red. They had never done anything like this and Tetsuro had to admit his hands were shaking slightly in nerves. Daichi wrapped his hand around Tetsuro's cock stroking him slowly. 

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, very okay."

Tetsuro's voice came out breathless and strained. Daichi let out a soft chuckle but leaned down and kissed Tetsuro deeply as he stroked him. Tetsuro had expected this to be awkward and clumsy, but he hadn't expected it to be so fun. Daichi chuckled into his neck as Tetsuro clumsily tried to get his briefs down as well. Tetsuro had to muffle a laugh as their knees bumped together as Daichi tried to straddle Tetsuro's hips. 

Tetsuro pulled Daichi close to slot their hips together wrapping a hand around both of their cocks. Daichi moaned quietly into Tetsuro's neck as he nipped and sucked at his skin. Tetsuro knew that he would have to hide the marks tomorrow, but it was so worth it as they both explored the planes of skin that used to be unavailable. 

Tetsuro felt like he was melting in the heat that was building between them. His hand moved over both of them faster making Daichi tilt his head back with a breathless gasp that shattered Tetsuro down to his core. He had never expected how beautiful Daichi looked chasing his own pleasure from Tetsuro’s hand.

“Tetsu- Fuck. I am not going to last.”

“Me either.”

Tetsuro barely recognized his own voice as he leaned forward biting a mark right on Daichi’s chest, unable to keep his mouth to himself. Daichi’s fingers slipped from Tetsuro’s hair to grip his shoulders for stability as he rocked his hips faster.

Tetsuro hissed at the feeling of Daichi’s nails digging into his back, but it just spurred him on. He wanted to relish in the fact that it was  _ him  _ that was making Daichi gasp and moan. He thumbed over the tip of Daichi’s cock and watched as Daichi arched against him coming with a quiet whimper of Tetsuro’s name. 

Daichi pushed Tetsuro’s hand away after he finally caught his breath. He wrapped his hand around Tetsuro’s cock and started to stroke. Tetsuro dropped his head forward, mouthing at Daichi’s neck. It felt so much better to have Daichi’s warm wide palm around his cock. He wasn’t playing fair thumbing over the tip and panting in Tetsuro’s ear to cum. Tetsuro was weak to deny him as he whined Daichi’s name into his neck as he came. 

Tetsuro couldn’t pinpoint who laughed first, but they dissolved into laughter at the situation they had put themselves in. It was late the night before an important match and here was the captain getting off with a rival captain. 

“I think I am falling for you.”

Tetsuro looked up at Daichi, his eyes bright from their laughing session.

“You think?”

“Might be your cum making me stupid.”

“You suck.”

“Not yet.”

“Sawamura I will kick your ass.”

“Already looks like you did.”

“Suga is going to be a nightmare.”

Tetsuro finally slipped away as Daichi got up to clean them both up. Daichi slid back under the blankets laying his head on Tetsuro’s chest. Tetsuro’s ran his fingers down Daichi’s back softly.

“I think I am falling for you too.”

“You think?”

“Might be your thighs making me stupid.”

They both drifted off to sleep that night laughing softly as they shot teasing quips back and forth. The next morning was a rush of activity as Daichi prepared for the game and Tetsuro helped out with getting Daichi’s siblings ready for school. Daichi’s mother insisted it wasn’t needed, but Tetsuro enjoyed helping them. The more time he spent with the little gremlins the more he was sure that he wanted kids of his own. He had to admit he imagined raising a family with Daichi even if he knew that statistically, they wouldn’t stay together. Tetsuro had to ignore how cold that made his chest.

Tetsuro walked into the stadium without Kenma at his side and he had to admit it made him feel like he was missing a limb. He spotted Oikawa up at the top trying not to be spotted. He dropped into the seat beside him with a grin.

“Come to support Suga, or come to watch Shiratorizawa lose?”

“I will not be happy either way.”

Tetsuro snorted at Oikawa’s haughty expression. He didn’t believe it in the slightest. He leaned back in his seat stretching his legs out. 

“I am sorry about yesterday. I didn’t actually want to upset you. I was just teasing.”

“I figured. You don’t have to apologize.”

“I am committed to Daichi.”

“Anyone with eyes can see that. You both are disgustingly sweet.”

“Oh, we’ve reached a disgusting level?”

“You should not look so proud of that.”

Tetsuro couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Oikawa was alright. He had expected someone a little more annoying when he had heard Shoyo and Tsukishima describing him. He knew that he couldn't be awful if Suga liked him, but he hadn't expected him to be so chill. 

Iwaizumi slid into the seat between them a little later and Tetsuro watched Oikawa light up. He knew that it wasn't his place to question what was going on between Oikawa and Suga, but he could see that Oikawa loved Iwaizumi deeply. He wondered if Suga knew. He had to. 

"Come to support Suga as well."

"Did he actually admit to coming to support Suga?"

"Not even a little."

"Figures. I am here to support Suga and Kageyama."

"Oh? That is surprising."

"You are here for Daichi?"

"Well, I also want to see Tsukishima use the techniques I taught him."

"You're the reason the little brat got so good?" Oikawa looked at Tetsuro as if he had personally betrayed him. Tetsuro couldn't help but feel a little proud that Tsukishima had given Oikawa a hard time. 

"Oi! Don't call him a brat. He's a good kid."

"Doesn't he have like the worst attitude? Suga calls him a walking salt shaker."

"He's- He's a good kid. He has a hard time opening up."

"So he's Iwa-chan."

"Oi!"

Tetsuro laughed softly at their antics. Both of them were squabbling as he leaned forward to watch the game. He was glad he wasn't alone. His breath caught in his chest as the game got closer and closer. When Tsukishima got hurt his stomach dropped. 

"Tsukki."

"You act like he's your kid."

"Nah, he's Daichi's kid. Mine are a little less intense. Daichi only calls him mine when he's being a little shit."

"You two are disgusting."

"Shush. I'm trying to get a glimpse of Yamaguchi."

"What?"

"The pinch server? Pretty one with the freckles?"

"Why are you looking at him?"

"Because he is Tsukishima's best friend."

"Best friend as in-?"

"If Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima one more time Tsukishima is confessing his love on the spot."

Oikawa laughed at Tetsuro's snark and the worry settled slowly. It was hard to focus on the fact that Tsukishima was hurt when Oikawa and Iwaizumi kept pestering him about the players. They knew a bit from what Suga said, but Tetsuro knew more about the first years from Tsukishima and Shoyo. 

"The shy one actually yells at the salt shaker?"

"Oh, you should have seen it! He grabbed him by the shirt and threw him around a little bit. I think Tsukishima fell in love on the spot."

Iwaizumi was hiding his face trying to keep from out loud laughing at the story Tetsuro was telling. Eventually, they got into Kageyama when he got subbed out and Iwaizumi started telling stories of when they were younger.

"How is he?"

"I don't know as much about Kageyama if I am completely honest. Shoyo is best friends with my setter so I know more about him. From what I hear from Kenma is he is getting better. Shoyo is relentless. He doesn't accept anything less than Kageyama's best and Kageyama is the same with him. At the same time, Hinata is always there to cheer Kageyama on. He is always talking about him being a genius. He calls him the king, but not for the reason that they used to call him king. He calls him king because he legitimately believes he is that good."

"You got all of this through shrimpy's friend?"

"Kenma really likes to talk about Shoyo."

"In like-?"

"Oh! No no no! Kenma is in a relationship. I am almost positive that the only thing Shoyo cares about is volleyball."

Iwaizumi nodded, seeming relieved that Kageyama had a team that gave him what he needed. Oikawa had stayed watching the court intently. When the ball finally dropped on the Shiratorizawa side Tetsuro's heart soared. He had a chance. He had a chance to play Daichi in a game. They were one step closer to meeting each other on a real court. 

"Why does Ushiwaka not look more crushed? Let’s go. I am not staying for the awards ceremony. It was nice talking to you Kuroo.”

“You both as well. Thank you for keeping me company.”

Oikawa sent a peace sign back towards Tetsuro before he and Iwaizumi slipped out bickering back and forth. He had thought for sure that there was something between the pretty setter and Suga, but seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi together made it clear that they were deeply in love. He knew it wasn’t his business, but he wondered what was actually going on between Oikawa and Suga. 

Tetsuro waited until the awards ceremony was over before he shot out to hug Daichi tightly. Daichi huffed a laugh into his shoulder squeezing him back just as tightly. Tetsuro reached out to Suga pulling him in to ruffle his hair ignoring the indignant squawk before rounding on Tsukishima who was trying to escape behind Yamaguchi. 

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry,  _ mom _ ."

"Huh?" 

Daichi burst out laughing at Tsukishima tauntingly calling Tetsuro mom. Daichi shifted to press a soft kiss to Tetsuro's cheek. Tetsuro's attention was finally taken back off Tsukishima. 

"You were amazing. You all did so well. I watched the entire thing."

"You did okay by yourself?"

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi kept me company."

Suga stumbled from his spot next to Daichi looking up at Tetsuro wide-eyed.

"Oikawa was here?"

"Uh, yeah, he and Iwaizumi watched the game with me. They left before the award ceremony."

Suga looked away, not commenting on that as he walked off to continue celebrating with the rest of the team. Tetsuro wondered if something happened, but figured it was none of his business. Tetsuro looked back at Daichi, his smile bright. 

"You're coming to nationals! We are one step closer to playing in a real match!"

"That excited to lose?"

"In your dreams, Sawamura."

Daichi laced their fingers together, but Tetsuro was the one to pull him away from his team pushing him inside the first empty closet he could find. 

"Tetsu, what-?"

"I need to suck you off. Please, Daichi. I need it."

Daichi flushed bright red at Tetsuro's words. He knew they shouldn't, but he also knew that they wouldn't get another chance. The second that Tetsuro left the gymnasium he had to head back home. 

"Why-?"

"Because we can stand on the same court soon. Please Daichi."

"Fuck, Tetsu. You're so-. Yes. Please."

Tetsuro couldn't hide the grateful whine that escaped his lips as he dropped to his knees in front of Daichi pulling down his uniform shorts and stroking him slowly. Tetsuro felt like he was developing a kink for Daichi in his uniform which definitely wasn't a good thing. On the other hand, Tetsuro thought he was just developing a kink for Daichi as a whole. 

Daichi moved a hand over his mouth muffling any noises that he could let out. He didn't want to get caught like this. This was something he never saw himself capable of until Tetsuro, but now he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough of the fact that Tetsuro couldn't wait to get on his knees for Daichi. Tetsuro begged to suck him off in a cramped supply closet. Tetsuro licked over his cock from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth and Daichi went dizzy with arousal. His legs burned from a hard game and his skin was cold from drying sweat, but Tetsu looked so lewd on his knees.

Daichi slid his hand down into Tetsuro's hair, for once, glad that Tetsuro had the single worst case of bedhead. No one would notice if Tetsuro's hair was a mess and Daichi couldn't keep his fingers out of it. It felt too good. Tetsuro wrapped his hand around the base as he started to bob his head, his tongue swirling around the tip. 

Daichi felt like this was going to kill him. All the blood in his body that should be going to his sore overworked muscles was now flowing to his cock. Tetsuro obviously had never done this before with his clumsy hands and trial and error, but it didn't matter. Tetsuro wanted to do this. He had asked for it. Tetsuro wanted him this bad. It was doing a number on Daichi's heart that was still stuttering in his chest. He knew he wasn't going to last long. Tetsuro knew how to push him to the edge embarrassingly quickly.

"Tetsu, I'm not going to last."

Daichi barely recognized his own voice with the rough nearly staccato tone it took. His breath was coming out in short heaving pants already. His fingers tightened in Tetsuro's hair trying to tug him off as an added warning, but Tetsuro pushed himself more, taking as much of Daichi's cock as he could, gagging slightly at the intrusion but still trying to push forward. Daichi tugged at his hair again to warn him, but it was already too late. He was cumming so hard his vision whited out for a split second. The adrenaline from the game finally flowing out of his body in one fell swoop. Tetsuro pulled away panting just about as hard as Daichi was nose wrinkled at the taste. 

"You didn't have to swallow."

"Made for easier cleanup."

"I'm not going to kiss you with my cum in your mouth."

"It's not actually that bad. I just wasn't expecting it."

Daichi rolled his eyes as Tetsuro helped him look presentable again so they could stumble out of the closet grateful that no one was around to catch them. They walked back to the main area looking to see if any of the team still lingered. 

"You two ran off quick."

"Suga! You did great out there."

"Don't try and distract me. I am going to savor the moment of responsible Daichi sneaking away to fool around at a competition."

"Suga! Hush!"

"And the marks this morning? You two just can't keep it in your pants can you?"

"Suga please shut up."

"Oh! You found them! Why didn't you text me?"

"Oh, hi Asahi! I was just about to."

Asahi glanced between Suga and Daichi. Suga looked smug as he glanced between Daichi and Kuroo. Daichi was flushed looking pleadingly at Suga and Kuroo looked a little too proud of himself.

"Wait- Gross!"

Suga burst out laughing at Asahi finally putting two and two together on why the couple had snuck off. He pulled a face and shook his head. 

"You couldn't wait until you got home?"

"He's leaving back home from here."

"That does not make it better."

"You saw the marks on Daichi's chest. They are delinquents now. It's official."

Daichi was about self-destructing from how red his face had gone. He tucked himself into Tetsuro's chest who still had a small proud smile on his face. 

"Asahi are you saying that Noya doesn't leave marks on you?"

"Ouch. Low blow, Kuroo."

"You should see the marks he leaves on Noya."

"Suga!"

Daichi huffed a laugh at the pair's antics. 

"Or we can talk about Suga and a certain-."

"Absolutely not! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Tetsuro laughed softly before pressing a kiss to the side of Daichi's head. 

"I have to go if I want to catch the train."

"Yeah, we'll see you soon."

"We'll beat you little crows."

"Not on your life."

Tetsuro leaned down to press a soft kiss to Daichi's lips and he was waving the three off as he shuffled his way back home. He leaned against the door of his room when he got back trying to linger in the feeling that Daichi gave him.


	6. Birthdays and Brotherly Resentment

The next day he threw himself into practice and fought tooth and nail to make it to nationals himself. He wanted to stand on the court with Daichi. He wanted to play in a game where one person won and that was it. Playing against Bokuto got his blood pumping and was fun, but he wanted to play against Daichi. He wanted to have one of them pull a victory and celebrate it together. 

The weeks flew by quickly and before Tetsuro knew it he was turning eighteen and Daichi had made the trip to see him. The difference between their houses was startling. Daichi seemed to tiptoe around in the silence. When Tetsuro's mother left for work and they were left alone, Daichi let out a soft laugh. 

"Well, now I understand why you say it is different being at my place."

"Yeah, your siblings really liven up the place."

"You ready to go?"

"Go?"

"You think I am your only present? Come on."

Daichi slid his hand into Tetsuro's and pulled him out the door. Tetsuro couldn't help the laugh that escaped at Daichi yanking him around by his hand. Daichi must have looked up what was close by or asked someone because he immediately took Tetsuro out to eat. 

"You're taking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

Tetsuro never imagined this. He knew Daichi had been planning something for his birthday, but he never imagined a date like this. Daichi looked nice. Tetsuro always knew that Daichi looked good in regular clothes, but this was different. Daichi had worn a nice t-shirt and jeans that did unfair things to his ass and thighs. For once neither of them smelt like the inside of a gym. 

"You look amazing."

Daichi looked up at Tetsuro, a confused look on his face. He hadn't actually dressed up. He just wore normal clothes. Tetsuro couldn't keep his eyes off Daichi and the way the shirt clung to his muscles. Daichi shook his head minutely. 

"Tetsu, if I knew that putting on jeans could get you this hot and bothered I would have done it ages ago."

"I want you to crush me with your thighs."

"Tetsu!"

"Sorry I am trying to keep it together."

"Not even a little!"

Tetsuro leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Daichi's lips chasing away the light glare he had been receiving. He dropped another kiss on Daichi's nose before he straightened up.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Cheap food? Making fun of me for a couple of hours? Just being here?"

"Tetsu, of course, I am here. I wouldn't miss your birthday."

Tetsuro shifted to look at Daichi. His fingers gliding over his hand softly. 

"I know that we are still months away, but do you want to keep doing this after high school?"

Daichi froze momentarily.

"Can we make a rule that we don't ask questions like that when someone is trying to eat? I almost did a spit take."

Tetsuro chuckled at the glare that Daichi leveled him with. The tension faded as Daichi's hand moved to squeeze Tetsuro's knee softly. 

"I would like to do a little bit better than just one date a year in college."

"Two. I am already planning your birthday and before you ask if you want details you have to get them out of Suga. You coordinated this with Kenma behind my back so fair is fair."

"How did you know?"

"Kenma is the only one who knows I love this restaurant."

"Besides the point! I want to do better than two dates a year. I- I actually got accepted to a university in Tokyo."

"Wait! The one you have been stressing over for months? The dream university that I bought you that sweater for?"

"Yeah."

"Screw the birthday! Congratulations! I knew you could do it. I am so proud of you!"

Daichi flushed softly, hiding his face in his hands as Tetsuro made a big deal about it. Tetsuro had known that this was Daichi's dream University almost as long as he had known Daichi. His mother had also gone there and Daichi really looked up to her for being able to raise all of them and still have a full-time career. 

Tetsuro was giddy the rest of the day dragging Daichi around town until they both got too cold to stay out much longer. Tetsuro finally pulled Daichi into the house, both of them huddling close as they tried to warm up quickly. Daichi rubbed his hands over Tetsuro's arms.

"Tetsuro? Where were you all day?"

"Oh. Hello, Kimiko. I didn't realize you were here. Sorry, Daichi. This is my sister. Kimiko, this is Sawamura Daichi."

"I have been waiting for you."

"Sorry. Daichi came all the way from Miyagi to see me so we spent the day out."

"Mom didn't tell me that."

"Mom is working and did you ask her?"

Daichi moved his hand gently to Tetsuro's back. He knew how tense things were between Tetsuro and his sister. Tetsuro had practically lived at Kenma's as a kid to escape the tension. Kimiko had resented their mother for working all the time and leaving her alone with Tetsuro and resented Tetsuro by association. Tetsuro had never quite forgiven her for it. 

"Don't be a brat. 

"It was a legitimate question. Daichi and I had plans. You should feel lucky I was even in town. I almost went down to Miyagi for today."

"That's an hour and a half away. Why the hell would you be there for your birthday?"

"Kimiko please can we just not today? Don't act like you care. Daichi, I'm sorry. Let's head over to Kenma's. The team will be happy to see us early."

"Wait a second. Who even are you?"

"I already introduced you."

"That's not the point. Who are you to my brother to be dragging him all around town on a day he should be spending with family?"

"Kimiko! It's none of your business."

"Am I not allowed to be concerned?"

"No! You are not allowed to interrogate me or my boyfriend when you know nothing about my life!"

"Boyfriend? Since when are you into boys?"

"Since forever? Where have you been?"

"Tetsu."

Tetsuro was getting heated and it was obvious. Without their mother to keep the peace between them they always devolved into arguing. Tetsuro glanced back at Daichi and took a slow breath at the shorter captain calling his name. Tetsuro glanced between both of them and shook his head. He really never wanted to do this in front of Daichi. He never wanted Daichi to see how terrible of a brother he was when Daichi was the best brother in the world. 

"Why do you always have to be a brat?"

"Kimiko. Not today." 

Tetsuro pulled Daichi into his room.

"I have a present for your little sister. I know her birthday is coming up."

"You got her a present for your birthday, you nerd?"

"It's nothing big! But I don't want them to think I forgot them because I am only coming down for your birthday."

"Tetsu she's four."

"And the best four year old in the world!"

Daichi laughed and put the small box in his backpack to take back home. He sat down on Tetsuro's bed looking up at him with a soft expression. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I would really love to not talk about it."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"Probably."

Daichi pulled Tetsuro to him and Tetsuro willingly slipped into Daichi's lap tucking his head into Daichi's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You warned me that things were tense between the two of you."

"But I didn't tell you that we fought like that."

"You couldn't have known she was going to be here."

"I should have kept my cool better."

"Tetsu, when are you going to let me in?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never tell me when you are upset. You tell me every happy thing you can think of, but I want to know all of you."

Tetsuro tucked his face more into Daichi's shoulder. 

"I am trying."

"I know, but I wish you would trust me a little more."

"I just- your family is phenomenal. You are the best brother anyone could ask for. Your siblings are adorable and your parents support you."

"And?"

"And my sister sucks. I am a terrible brother and my mother couldn't care less most of the time. I pick fights with everyone on the court, but I pick fights with my family at home too. I don't know how to show you my life when the only good parts about it are the team."

Daichi caressed Tetsuro's cheeks softly. He was seeing a side of Tetsuro that Tetsuro never wanted him to see. He had tried to show Daichi all the good things by talking openly about his team and his dreams and his classes. He hated talking about his family. He had glossed over how bad things were talking as if things were just a little tense and not openly hostile.

"Tetsu, do you want this to last past high school?"

"You know I do. I- Daichi I think I already fell for you."

"Then I want to see the good and the bad. If, with a little luck, we last, this is going to be my family drama too."

Tetsuro let out a choked laugh caressing Daichi's shoulders gently. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have Daichi even look twice at him. Daichi had the entire package of reliability, amazing family, nerdy personality, and gentle, calm affection that made Tetsuro feel warm inside. 

"Sap."

Daichi rolled his eyes and kissed Tetsuro softly. 

"Let's go over and see Kenma. I am sure he is getting tired of dealing with Lev and Tora."

"He pretends he is tired of dealing with Tora, but I know that he will be all over him when Yaku can't tease him about being whipped."

Daichi chuckled softly and caressed Tetsuro's hip gently as Tetsuro got off him to get ready to leave. They had to pass Kimiko on the way out, but despite a glare, she didn't stop them. Daichi stayed pressed close to Tetsuro's back to make sure that Tetsuro was okay. They walked over to Kenma's. Kenma's mother opened the door hugging Tetsuro tightly and greeting Daichi with a bright smile. He had wondered why Tetsuro had talked about Kenma's mother like she was his own, but he understood. Tetsuro had practically become part of the Kozume family. 

"Sawamura! Finally finished feeling up our captain?"

"Shut up, Yaku."

Tetsuro kicked out his foot making Yaku hiss at the contact and put his hand up chastised. Lev was sitting behind him, his head tucked over Yaku's shoulder. He smiled brightly at Tetsuro and greeted him happily. Kenma was full body tucked into Tora's side glaring at Fukanaga who seemed to be cracking jokes. Daichi settled easily in with the rest of the team spending the rest of the day with them. 


	7. The States of What Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is. Enjoy.

Tetsuro and Daichi stumbled back to Tetsuro's house late that night curled a little too close together. Tetsuro was pressing soft kisses across the bridge of Daichi's nose as Daichi laughed at Tetsuro's antics. They were still warm from the team's goodbye. Yaku and Daichi had gotten into a debate about whether proton decay is a realistic outlook on the universe. Lev had looked between the two terrified at the concept of the end of the known world. Tora couldn't care less as he was wrapped around Kenma who every so often would throw out a comment to get Yaku and Daichi arguing again. Kuroo and Fukanaga were tossing bad jokes back and forth whenever they could fit it in the conversation. 

"Tetsuro! You're home! How was your day?"

"Hey, mom. It was great. Yaku and Daichi almost devolved to blows over proton decay."

"Tetsu! I am trying to make a good impression."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. If you are with Tetsuro I know you are a dork."

"Mom!"

Tetsuro's mother laughed and Daichi got a fond look on his face. Tetsuro and his mother had the same hyena laugh that lit up their entire body. Daichi hid his smile in Tetsuro's shoulder. 

"I see you're back."

"Oh, Kimiko. I thought you left."

"No need to sound so disappointed."

"Come on, Daichi. You need to be up early tomorrow. Hinimi will be crushed if you are late."

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Kuroo."

"Nice to see you too, Sawamura. Thank you for coming today."

"Anytime, Mrs. Kuroo."

Tetsuro dragged Daichi off towards his room. They could still hear Kimiko's voice flitting through rough and bitter. 

"You're just going to let them go do whatever? Letting him sleep around with that kid?'

"Kimiko, that's enough. I had a long day at work."

Tetsuro pushed Daichi against the door when they got into his room kissing him deeply. His hands dropped down to Daichi's hips pulling him closer. Daichi let out a surprised whimper, his fingers moving up to tangle loosely in Tetsuro's hair as they kissed. 

"We are not doing this with your mom and sister just down the hall."

"I just wanted to kiss you."

"I'm sorry for arguing with Yaku instead of spending time with you."

"I enjoyed it. You don't have to apologize for having fun."

"Still it's your birthday."

"And you spoiled me rotten."

Tetsuro pressed another soft kiss to Daichi's lips and pulled away to sit down on the bed. Daichi moved to Tetsuro again, slotting between his thighs.

"I thought you weren't going to let me feel you up?"

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Getting you dressed for bed."

"You don't need to be between my thighs for that."

"I don't."

"You are a tease."

"And you called me your boyfriend today."

"Did I?"

"You did."

"Do I need to apologize for that?"

"I would have liked for you to talk about it with me first, but no. You don't need to apologize for it."

"Well to be fair you asked if I wanted this to last."

"And you said yes."

"I do. I want this to last, but I figure that makes you my boyfriend."

"I don't like it. Feels wrong. Lover sounds pretentious. Partner feels like I am trying to hide what we are. But calling you my boyfriend feels wrong."

"Yeah, it kind of does."

Daichi caressed Tetsuro's hair gently, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Tetsuro let his hands slip from Daichi's hips to squeeze his ass through his jeans. Daichi let out a quiet moan at the feeling, slotting their hips closer. Tetsuro let out a soft breath as they pulled away from each other.

"Time to sleep."

"I know."

Daichi gently slipped Tetsuro's shirt off, stripping him down and helping him into his nightclothes before Tetsuro slid his hands under Dachi's shirt and helped him into his night clothes as well. They both crawled into bed and Daichi laid out on Tetsuro's chest. Tetsuro pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sap."

"You're awful."

"But you love me."

"Unfortunately."

They fell asleep that night holding hands and Tetsuro woke up with his face pressed into the pillow and Daichi splayed over his back just like every time they shared the same bed. Tetsuro gently slipped out of the bed pressing a kiss to Daichi's head before he went to the kitchen to get himself some water. 

"You're up early."

"And you are still here. Why are you still here? Haven't I been tortured enough?"

"You don't have your little boyfriend to mediate anymore. I wanted answers."

"Why does it matter? You have never cared about my life, but suddenly eighteen years later here you are wanting to interrogate me over my relationship."

"Don't be so dramatic. Since when do you have a  _ boyfriend? _ "

"We have been talking for months. It is not my fault that you are never around."

"And you are disrespectful enough to bring him into the house? To do it under mom's roof?"

"Nothing happened! We're not you."

"Take that back!"

"No! The only reason you care is that you were too much of a bitch to have a steady boyfriend at my age."

"I was too busy raising you."

"Kenma's mom raised me. It was no trouble of yours when I never came home day after day."

"At least you aren't delusional. At least you realize mom was never around."

"Mom is still never around. I just deal with it instead of taking it out on everyone in the world!"

"Tetsu?"

Daichi's voice cut the argument off immediately. Both Kimiko and Tetsuro didn't want to do this in front of him. Tetsuro moved to Daichi caressing his hair playfully earning himself an elbow to the ribs from the shorter captain. Tetsuro moved to start pulling food out of the fridge to make breakfast. Kimiko was just nursing a cup of coffee already dressed to go to work. 

"Daichi, when did you wake up? I was going to make you breakfast."

"Just now. Still auditioning for the role of house husband?"

"You say that like I haven't already scored the role."

"You're awful."

"You love me."

"You are going to keep that up, aren't you?"

"Of course. You admitted it."

"You say that in front of Suga and I am never going to live it down."

"If I say it in front of Yaku I will never hear the end of it. I think fair is fair."

"You suck."

Tetsuro leaned down to press a kiss to Daichi's cheek softly. Daichi glared up at him looking put out at how much taller Tetsuro was than him. Tetsuro and Daichi finished breakfast sitting next to each other at the table tangling their ankles together silently. They were aware of Kimiko watching them intently but ignored it. They wanted to make the most of the time they had left together before Daichi had to go home. After breakfast, they washed up and Daichi pulled Tetsuro back to his room for them to get dressed. They were meeting Yaku in town. Kenma and Tora had their own private date planned so they wouldn't be there. 

When they got to the park that they were supposed to meet up at, Tetsuro yanked Daichi behind a tree before Yaku could see them. 

"Look."

Tetsuro didn't know that Lev was going to be there, but he was glad that he did because Yaku was letting Lev press soft little kisses across the bridge of his nose.

"Didn't you say they were dancing around each other?"

"I thought they were. The little sneak hasn't told me anything."

"Lev, they are going to see."

"And?"

"Not yet."

"But, Mori, this is my last chance. You are leaving at the end of this year."

"No, Lev. I told you. I am not ready for the others to know.”

“You’re really just going to pretend I mean nothing to you? Half the team already knows I’m head over heels for you. I hear them teasing you about it. Why the hell does it matter?”

“Because it does! Fuck, Lev. This is literally the only thing I ask for.” 

“I’m sorry, Mori, but I don’t know if I can keep pretending.”

“Lev-“

“No. I understand not wanting to be overly affectionate, but this has strayed into you denying that I mean anything to you and I refuse.”

“You know that’s not true. Lev, you know what you mean to me.”

“Of course I do. That doesn’t mean I will sit here and let you deny it over and over again.”

Yaku pulled Lev down and pressed a soft fluttering kiss on his cheek. His hands caressed softly over the sleeves of his shirt keeping Lev close enough that Lev continued pressing soft kisses along his nose.

“What happened to them seeing us?”

“Lev, did you really think that keeping us a secret was more important to me than you?”

“Yes?”

“Lyovochka, I meant it when I said that I wasn’t good at showing how I feel. That doesn’t mean that I don’t absolutely adore you.”

“I wish you would stop calling me that.”

“Not a chance.”

Tetsuro was watching the interaction pressed against Daichi’s side. He couldn’t believe that he had seen this side of the couple. He felt like he had intruded on something way more intimate than just a little kissing. The way they spoke made Tetsuro feel guilty for eavesdropping.

“We should let them know we are here.”

“I need a moment.”

Tetsuro gathered what was left of his sanity and pretended they were just showing up. Yaku flushed brightly at being caught, but Tetsuro decided to lay off teasing him for at least that day after what he heard. He didn’t want to come between the couple. He had been rooting for them for too long now to watch it fall apart. 

Later that afternoon when Daichi had gone home Yaku and Tetsuro laid down on Tetsuro’s floor together. They had been studying together finishing up last-minute homework before school the next day.

“I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t get gross on me.”

“Little shit, I am trying to be nice!”

“You’re being gross.”

“I am just saying you looked happy!”

“Well, I am!”

“Good!”

“You also looked disgustingly happy.”

“I am. I am so fucking happy.”

Yaku froze looking over at Tetsuro. He hadn’t expected him to be that open. He hadn’t expected that raw emotion that seemed to bubble out of him at the mere mention of Daichi.

“I’m happy for you.”

“Now who is being gross?”

“Oh, you ass!”

Yaku launched himself at Tetsuro and Tetsuro cackled happily.


	8. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up its angst time

Tetsuro kept messaging Daichi throughout the day and calling him late at night. Their conversations had gotten sturdier. They now knew that they wanted more than just a high school romance. They wanted to see how far this could take them. 

Tetsuro made the trip to Daichi’s house for his birthday spending the day with the entire Karasuno team plus a couple of add-ons. Suga had invited Oikawa and Iwaizumi apparently as both players were flanked on either side of Suga when Tetsuro showed up. He refused to comment on whatever was going on there. He couldn’t handle it. He was still reeling from the knowledge of how deeply Yaku and Lev cared for each other. He of course loved his teammates, but he had not been prepared to see them so vulnerable.

Daichi looked celestial surrounded by all their friends. Every joke that Suga cracked made his head tip back as his laughter filled up the room. Tetsuro couldn’t keep his eyes off him. They celebrated hard knowing that Tetsuro had to leave that night in order to make it back to Tokyo for school the next morning. Daichi took the time to walk Tetsuro to the train station even as the rest of the team stayed behind to keep the party going until he got back.

“I got accepted to two universities in Tokyo.”

“Either of them any good?”

“One is offering a volleyball scholarship and the other has an amazing medical program.”

“Oh…”

“The one with the medical program is close enough that we could get an apartment together.”

Daichi stopped walking looking over at Tetsuro his expression unreadable. Tetsuro wasn’t sure what to expect. They had talked about being together after high school, but this was bigger than that. This was a commitment that neither of them had readied themselves for. Their relationship was still loose and undefined. There was no precedent for this.

“You can’t pass up the opportunity to keep playing.”

“Daichi, you know that’s not what I want.”

“You said you didn’t want to play professionally. This is different. I don’t want you to pass up an opportunity like this.”

Tetsuro couldn’t believe that Daichi was telling him this. Daichi knew that he never wanted to keep playing volleyball after high school. Daichi knew that he wanted to settle down and start building a home. There was traveling for work and then there was being a professional athlete which would toss him to all the corners of the world and never give him a place to put down roots. He hated the mere idea of it.

“I wasn’t asking your permission.”

Daichi looked at Tetsuro surprised by the barely concealed anger in his tone. Tetsuro had never been properly angry at Daichi before. They didn’t have time to be angry with each other since they didn’t get to see each other often. They got annoyed every so often, but this was different. Tetsuro couldn’t believe that Daichi was pushing him towards something he had already told him he wanted no part of.

“Tetsu you can’t be seriously thinking of passing up an opportunity like that? You love volleyball. Sure you don’t want to play professionally, but you are an amazing player. You just want to abandon that?”

“Yes? I love volleyball, but you know that I want to be done after high school. I can get a scholarship on my mind rather than a volleyball scholarship doing something I don’t want.”

“This one is already there.”

“And? If I went for what was convenient then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Daichi looked like he had been slapped at Tetsuro’s words. Tetsuro felt the guilt start to seep into him the second the words left his lips, but he couldn’t for the life of him pull them back. Tetsuro still knew how to rile people up a little too well. Tetsuro still constantly went for the throat when angry. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it sounded like? If I wanted things to be convenient then I wouldn’t be traveling an hour and a half in order to see you for less than four hours.”

“I apologize for inconveniencing you!”

“I don’t give a shit about convenience! I am here because you are what I want. I don’t want this fucking scholarship so I am not about to take it no matter if you think that I ought to.”

“I am not telling you what to do with your life.”

“No, that is exactly what you are doing!”

“If you didn’t want my opinion, why the hell did you bring it up?”

“Maybe I was under the optimistic impression that whatever the hell we are doing here meant the same to you as it does to me?”

“Don’t start, Tetsu. Just because I don’t want you making life-changing decisions based on our relationship doesn’t mean that you don’t mean just as much to me.”

“Who the hell said that I was doing any of this for you? I don’t want that fucking scholarship because I don’t want it. That has nothing to do with you, sorry to hurt your ego. The only part that involves you is if you want to live together as I go to the university that I fucking chose myself.”

Daichi shook his head in irritation at Tetsuro’s attitude.

“Why do you have to do this? Why the hell do you have to always be on the defensive?”

“Why the hell are you always so ready to throw our relationship away?”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“Never putting a label on it? Never committing to it being long term? Refusing to even acknowledge what you want from me? Why is it that every time we take any step in this relationship it is always me dragging you along like you are unwilling?”

“That’s not fair. I didn’t realize you wanted to define this until you had already blasted forward calling me your boyfriend to your family.”

“Should I not have?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“No, you just implied it. Saying it would mean that you had to actually act like you have an opinion on us. Tell me, Daichi. What are we? Where are we going with this? Do you even want to be with me? Because right now it’s not me that acts like they are here for convenience.”

“Do we have to do this now?”

“Forget it. Have a good party, Daichi. I’ll see myself the rest of the way.”

Tetsuro didn’t give Daichi the opportunity to stop him before he was walking off to the train station without their customary goodbye kiss.


	9. Symbiotic Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight said a lot of what it needed to, but they still need to say a lot to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so wordy. There were a lot of conversations that needed to take place and not much action.

Tetsuro held out being mad for all of three days before he texted Daichi. Daichi immediately responded and they laid the argument to rest despite the anger that had started it still lingering between them. Daichi still made comments every so often that Tetsuro should think about taking the volleyball scholarship and Tetsuro always changed the subject not wanting to have the argument over text or even over the phone. Tetsuro let it bury itself deep down so it didn’t bother him as he went through day after day trying to hide the fact that it hurt that Daichi wasn’t as invested in their relationship. It didn’t surprise him. Daichi had such a large support system that if they ever broke up he would be fine. If Daichi left Tetsuro he knew he would be devastated. It would take weeks to get back to a semblance of normality. Tetsuro had thought that he had made peace with it, but here it was haunting his waking thoughts like a ghost.

“Kuroo, if you sigh one more time you are going to wake up bald.”

Yaku’s voice brought him out of a deep angsty train of thought that was just going in circles anyway. Tetsuro balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Yaku which the libero deflected easily. 

“Keep trying, loser.”

“Say it again when I beat your ass in the Chemistry final.” 

“In your dreams. Now are you going to tell me what has you sighing like a dramatic bitch or am I going to have to guess?”

“Daichi.”

“I should have fucking known. What did he do?”

“We fought on his birthday and he keeps pushing me to take the volleyball scholarship.”

“That’s stupid as fuck. You don’t wanna play volleyball and you can get a scholarship just with your grades.”

“That’s what I said! He said I was making the decision to be closer to him.”

“Ego on that man is astronomical.”

“I said the same I’m not so many words.”

“Then he needs to pull his head out of his ass. Lyovochka, already surgically removed mine from my ass.”

“Someone needed to.”

“Oi! I am trying to be supportive here you dick!”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t get gross on me, you idiot.”

“Kenma is like a brother to me, but you’re my best friend.”

“I said don’t get gross on me!”

Tetsuro was smirking at the embarrassed flush that was creeping up Yaku’s neck at his words. Yaku got flustered at any talk of emotions. The easiest way to make Yaku blush was to say that you appreciate him. Tetsuro rarely exploited it so it had even more impact when he did. 

“How does Lev put up with you?”

“With a lot of whining.”

“That’s how he does everything.”

“Lay off my Lyovochka.”

“Man, you two are teeth-rottingly sweet.”

Yaku threw a wad of paper at Tetsuro who deflected it easily and went back to his school work. The conversation did help. Before Tetsuro had been agonizing over it thinking that it might end their relationship so much earlier than either of them expected. Now he had steeled himself that they could get past this. He loved Daichi. He wanted as long as he could have with him. If that meant fighting their way through this issue so that it didn’t bother them again then he would do it. 

Between classes and practice and then winter break Tetsuro never found the time to have that fight with Daichi. They kept conversations away from the topic of University and instead focused more on the here and now of their lives. Things were starting to get better. Both of them were practically vibrating in the excitement of nationals. 

Finally, the first day of Nationals rolled around and Tetsuro looked for Daichi, and finally with the help of Bokuto loudly calling for Tsukki his breath caught in his chest. There he was.

“Did you finally see the real skytree you country bumpkin crows? Oh? Are you nervous Daichi?”

“You know talking too much is also a sign of nerves, Tetsu.”

Tetsuro wanted so bad to lean down and kiss the small determined scrunch of Daichi’s nose. He settled instead for poking it lightly which made Daichi shoot him an annoyed look. Then the announcer cut off their reunion letting them know it was time to line up.

“See you soon, love.”

“We’ll catch up after.”

Tetsuro’s heart soared when they stepped out onto the court as representatives for Tokyo. He couldn’t believe his life. Here he was 18 years old with an amazing boyfriend who was also there with his own team, two Universities accepting his applications and an amazing team that doubled as family. He would have never believed himself if he could go back and tell his younger self that it got this good. When they were finally released the team asked their coach for permission to spend time with Karasuno. He rolled his eyes but allowed it. Tetsuro practically sprinted over to Daichi the second he was granted permission grabbing the younger captain and pressing a kiss on his nose now that there were fewer people around. His team followed him at a more controlled pace.

“Kidnapping your kids to come to see me again?”

“How am I kidnapping if they are my kids? The coach said it was alright anyway. I wanted to see you.”

“I wanted to see you too.”

“Oh, I see that you two are starting the disgusting act early.”

“Hello, Suga. How are you? Still a bitch?”

“It’s a task that someone must do and I am just so good at it.”

Tetsuro shook his head and moved to playfully shove Suga who laughed at their bantering and moved to talk to Asahi giving them time alone. Kenma had already trailed over to Hinata and was listening to the middle blocker babble excitedly. Yaku and Noya were competing over something and Tetsuro was not about to find out what. Lev was watching with sharp eyes a small smile tugging at his lips. Tora dropped a soft kiss on the top of Kenma’s head before heading over to talk to Tanaka. The rest of the team spread out and talked to their designated person on Karasuno. 

“You’re getting that proud father look you always have when you look at your kids.”

“I was actually looking at yours. I think Kageyama just got really confused on why he is jealous of Kenma hanging out with Hinata.”

Daichi spared a discrete look over to the dynamic duo. Kageyama was looking down at the floor a flummoxed look on his face. Kenma was leaning against Hinata to show him something on his phone.

“Has he not noticed Tora and Kenma are together?”

“Do you think Hinata has? I don’t think either of them notices anything that doesn’t have to do with volleyball.”

“Hinata definitely has. Kenma complained to me that apparently, Tora managed to convince Kenma to make out while Hinata was in the bathroom one day and Hinata walked in on them.”

“Hinata goes to Tokyo?”

“He and Kenma are closer than you think, love.”

“I am their captain. How did I miss that?”

“Hinata doesn’t talk about it? He has a knack for accidentally not saying things that need to be said because he doesn’t think they are relevant.”

By the time they finished talking the team had already gotten to the inn that Karasuno was staying at. The groups broke up into different areas and Daichi pulled Tetsuro to sit beside him. It was relatively private so they could talk.

“You’re still angry at me.”

“I am.”

“How do you hide it so well?”

“Years of practice? I don’t know. I know we need to talk about it, but I don’t want to lose you while we wait to have that conversation. You’re important to me Daichi.”

“I’m sorry if I made it seem like I am not invested in our relationship. I am. I care about you too. I just want you to get everything you dreamed of.”

“I’m sorry for calling our relationship inconvenient. I know it’s hard for both of us, but that doesn’t mean I would change it for anything. I would wait another three years with just two dates a year as long as I had you.”

“I never asked if you wanted to take that scholarship.”

“I don’t. I want the medical program offered by the other university.”

“Okay. I’m happy for you. They are both amazing schools and this way we can-.”

“Get an apartment together?”

“Yeah.”

“I would love that, but would you?”

“I would. I am just scared of getting my hopes up.”

“Daichi you can’t keep looking at just the statistics.”

“I know.”

“Maybe we won’t. Maybe we will. Can we just enjoy this while we have it?”

“Yes, of course. I am just a little too cautious sometimes.”

“Worrywart.”

Tetsuro dropped a kiss to Daichi’s nose. Daichi grabbed the front of Tetsuro’s jacket pulling him down for a proper kiss. Tetsuro smiled softly into the kiss.

“Ready to face the team’s teasing?”

“They tease us anyway.”

Tetsuro grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him over to Yaku, Suga, and Asahi. It looked like the other two were ganging up on Asahi and Tetsuro decided to rescue the gentle giant from the two monsters.

“What are you two doing to poor Asahi?”

“Trying to get him out of the doghouse with Noya.”

“Oh, is he still mad at you? That’s not good.”

“He’s mad enough that I found out about it with only five minutes of conversation. Noya and I do not talk about personal stuff.”

“Why will no one see it from my point of view?”

“Because I already got into this fight with Lyovochka. I lost.”

“Tetsu got into a similar argument with me and I lost.”

“And I just know better.”

“You made him feel like your relationship wasn’t real.” 

“I never said that.”

“No, you just pushed him away because someone saw you together.”

“You know how it looks.”

“Like you’re an idiot.”

“Asahi, if you don’t decide right now whether Noya is more important than other people’s opinions you better just kiss your relationship goodbye.”

“What?”

“Lyovochka asked me the same thing. He laid down the bottom line and said that if hiding our relationship was more important to me than him then we needed to break up. I decided right then what was important to me and it was him. Now I am going to go find him before he gets into trouble with the other first years.”

Yaku walked away and Daichi leaned into Tetsuro’s side. Yaku had not gone easy on Asahi. Asahi looked like he was about to pass out from being yelled at by the libero. 

“That fight that Tetsu and I had the night of my birthday? The same topic came up. Why is it that every time that our relationship progresses it is always Tetsu having to take the first step? When was the last time you made Noya feel like you value your relationship?”

“Of course I value our relationship.”

“But when was the last time you made Noya feel that?”

Asahi was silent for a long beat of time before he walked away from the trio. Suga sighed and rubbed his face looking over at Daichi and Tetsuro.

“Don’t tell me that I have to put you two through the wringer now. I am not above using violence on you two idiots.”

“We’re fine. We talked.”

“Good. Daichi you’re an idiot and Kuroo you are an asshole. Be better.”

“Now that you are done yelling at everyone for being stupid 500 yen on how long it will take Asahi to pull his head out of his ass?”

“Now you are speaking my language. I put my money on right before graduation.”

“Ouch no confidence in him whatsoever. I put my money on before nationals end. Daichi?”

“End of the day.”

“Too much confidence in him, love.”

“Noya is going to snap and make him see sense by giving him an ultimatum soon enough.”

“Why did they have to do this during nationals? I am just glad that they still play together fine.”

“To be fair I thought that you two would be like that during nationals, too.”

“We were just waiting until we could talk in person.”

“Sure.”

“Do you wanna talk about your relationship?”

“Shut up! My relationship whether it exists or not is my business.”

“And ours aren’t?”

“You guys are open about your relationship. That makes it my business.”

“Hypocrite.”

“Daichi I am going to murder him if you don’t shut him up.”

“Come on, love, let’s go check on the kids before our setter needs to be arrested for murder.”

Tetsuro cackled as Daichi dragged him away from Suga who looked like he was still plotting Tetsuro’s murder. Tetsuro loved winding Suga up. Suga did the same to Tetsuro, always tossing quips at each other whenever they had the chance. Daichi walked them into the room where everyone else was. Asahi and Noya were on separate sides of the group but interacted fine if they had to. Things were just obviously not resolved. 

“Kuroo! Come look at Daichi’s video!”

“Oh?”

“Don’t show him that!”

Tetsuro smirked at Daichi as he looked over Kenma’s shoulder to watch the videos of all of Karasuno. 

“Send that to me?”

“For sure.”

Tetsuro kissed Daichi’s cheek softly. None of the team really wanted to leave when they had to. Their goodbyes stretched out for a bit too long before they took the bus to their own inn. Daichi and Tetsuro stole as many kisses as they could before they had to part. Tomorrow they would have to give their all to make sure they stood on the same stage this week.

“Win.”

“You too.”


End file.
